The Justice League
by xtremer1125
Summary: The adventures of Kane, The Big Show, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Hurricane, and The Hardy Boyz in the struggle to help the WWF with it's lack of superhero power.
1. RAW before Venegance 2001

The Justice League  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the theme music to RAW comes to a close, the pyrotechnics for the show, go off, and the crowd starts to go wild. As the pyrotechnics end, the crowd completely goes crazy as Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler, sit at the Announcer's Table to commentate on tonight's matches.  
  
Jim Ross starts off by saying, "Hello everyone, live from the Las Vegas Arena, here in beautiful Las Vegas, Nevada. We are just six days away from Venegance King. You have to think that tonight is going to be an important RAW."  
  
"You are right about that JR. We have one big match tonight. Two of the participants in the Fatal Four Way Match at Venegance for the WWF Undisputed Championship will be in a match one on one tonight." King says.  
  
Jim Ross replies by saying, "Yes King, The Hurricane, the Intercontinental and European Champion will put his European Title on line against Buff "The Stuff" Bagwell."  
  
"Well, if Hurricane can pull off a win tonight, not only will he hold his titles together, but he might just become the first ever person in the history of the WWF to hold three different titles at the same time." King says.  
  
"Aye, and this will be one hell of a slobber knocker." JR says. "We are just about ready for out first match tonight here on RAW. A Fatal Four Way Match with one particpant of each team for the Four Corners Elimination Tag Team Match at Venegance."  
  
As JR finishes his sentence, flames shoot out of the stage as Kane's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Kane walks out to the lights being dimmed red, and the fans going wild.  
  
"The following Fatal Four Way Match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 325 pounds. He is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Kane." Lillian Garcia says from inside the ring.  
  
Kane climbs into the ring, and then raises his arms up. As he brings them back down, flames shoot out of the ringposts. Kane then walks around the ring, pulling the glove tighter around his hand. The Hardy Boyz's Theme Music hits the Titantron and PA System. Out walks from behind the curtain Jeff Hardy. As he does his little poses at the top of the ramp, he looks around and sees fans around with signs saying things like "I Love Jeff Hardy", and "Jeff Hardy is the Swanton Sex Bomb", and many other things. Jeff Hardy walks down the ramp and climbs into the ring.  
  
"In the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina. Jeff Hardy." Lillian Garcia says.  
  
Jeff finishes up his poses on the top turnbuckles as X-Pac's Music hits the Titantron and PA System. X-Pac walks out of the backstage area, and walks down the ramp into the ring.  
  
"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 221 pounds, X-Pac." says Lillian Garcia.  
  
X-Pac climbs into the ring, and does his taunts as Chris Benoit's Music hits the Titantron and PA System.  
  
"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 254 pounds, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Chris Benoit."  
  
Chris Benoit gets in the ring as the other three superstars stomp on Benoit as he tries to get in the ring. The referee rings the bell for the match as the match is officially underway. Kane gets Benoit up as Jeff and X-Pac go into a different corner. Kane hammers on Benoit as Jeff starts to hammer on X-Pac. Kane, then throws Benoit off the ropes, and Kane lifts Benoit up and hit's a Sidewalk Slam. Kane then goes for a cover, as Jeff breaks up the count. X-Pac then hits Jeff from behind. Kane then hits Jeff with a Powerslam as X-Pac goes for the cover. Jeff kicks out as Benoit nails Kane with a right hand. Benoit continues to lay the right hands in, as he knocked into the corner. Jeff then gets up, as X-Pac throws Jeff into the corner. X-Pac throws into Jeff into the other corner. But Jeff runs up the turnbuckles and hits the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff goes for the cover, and as he seems Kane come, he gets up, and Kane hits X-Pac with a Leg Drop. Jeff then goes after Benoit. Jeff throws Benoit off the ropes, but Benoit gets under Jeff's legs and hit's a German Suplex. Benoit doesn't unlock the fingers, and gets Jeff up. He hits Jeff with another German Suplex. He still doesn't unlock the fingers as he hits Jeff with a third German Suplex. He finally unlocks the fingers and goes for a cover. Kane comes over and breaks up the count. Benoit gets up, and Kane blocks a right hand, and hit's a right hand of his own. Kane then throws Benoit off the ropes. Benoit holds onto the ropes, as Kane charges at Benoit, and hit's a clothesline knocking both superstars out of the ring. Jeff gets up, and X- Pac goes for the X-Factor, but Jeff then reverses it, and hit's the Twist of Fate. Then, Jeff climbs to the top rope as the fans in the stands knows what is coming next. Jeff flies through the air and hit's the Swanton Bomb. He goes back for the cover and gets a three count. As the bell rings, Jeff climbs out of the ring, as X-Pac is still looking at him like what happened.  
  
"The winner of this bout, Jeff Hardy." says Lillian Garcis from outside by the bell keeper.  
  
Jeff celebrates at the top of the ramp, as Justin Credible comes out and nails Jeff in the back of the head with a steel chair. Justin is leaning over Jeff as Big Show comes out right behind Credible. Credible turns around, and is grabbed by the throat by The Big Show. Big Show then lifts up Credible and choke slams him off the stage and through a table that was had some extension cords on it. Lance Storm comes out and The Big Show turns around. Storm hit's The Big Show with a Superkick. Lance Storm's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System as Lance Storm raises his hands in the air and walks behind the curtain.  
  
At the announcers table, the two commentators are still in amazement of what happened just a few moments ago. Jim Ross then says, " Well, no matter what it looks like at the top of the enterance ramp, Jeff Hardy has won this Fatal Four Way Match."  
  
"Yeah, but some things happened afterwards as X-Pac's partner, Justin Credible, hit Hardy over the head with a chair. Then, Big Show Chokeslams Credible off the stage through a table. Finally, Lance Storm hit's a Superkick on the 500 pound Big Show. So, this Four Corners Elimination Match at Venegance is going to be a great match." King replies.  
  
The camera then switches to a view of a locker room backstage as The Hurricane is standing with a box. Just then, Stone Cold Steve Austin comes into the room.  
  
Austin starts off by saying, "So Hurricane, you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yes Citizen Austin, here." Hurricane then hands Austin the box. Austin opens the box, and inside, there is a cape that is black, and has a silver "IT" on the back.  
  
"What is this for?" Austin asks.  
  
"Well, Citizen Austin. I wanted you to be my sidekick. After tag teaming with me on SmackDown against Buff Bagwell and Steven Richards. I feel that I have shown you the way."  
  
"The way to what?"  
  
"The way to be a fellow superhero. Stand back, the newest superhero, The Intoxicated Texan, is coming through."  
  
Austin looks at Hurricane with a puzzled look on his face. He then starts laughing. "You know what Hurricane. That isn't a bad idea. The Hurricane and The Intoxicated Texan fighting crime together in the World Wrestling Federation." Austin then puts the cape on, and says, "Stand back, there is a drunken bugger coming through."  
  
Hurricane laughs as he tries to regain his senses. "Actually, wait a second Intoxicated Texan. That is not the only new superhero in the WWF."  
  
Hurricane leaves the locker room for a minute and brings in four other men with capes on.  
  
"Intoxicated Texan, I would like you to meet "Twister of Fate", Matt Hardy. "Swanton Boy", Jeff Hardy. The Big Show. And finally, "The Big Red Machine", Kane."  
  
"You know what Hurricane. My drunken senses are telling me that you have chosen the greatest four men in the WWF."  
  
Hurricane then says, " You know guys. The beginning of the end for evil starts right here. With the new crime stopping force it the World Wrestling Federation. 'The Justice League'."  
  
As the six men pose in the locker room area, the camera view switches back to the Announcer's Table. King then says, "Does this mean, what I think this means."  
  
JR then says, "Yeah, I think that you are right. We have a new crime stopping force in the WWF."  
  
"Yep, we have The Hardyz, Kane, The Big Show, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Hurricane, in a force to stop the evil of the World Wrestling Federation." King says  
  
"Okay, well we are just about ready for the European Title Match between Buff Bagwell and The Hurricane." JR says.  
  
"Stand back, there is a Hurricane coming through" is heard throughout the arena as The Hurricane's Theme hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out walks The Hurricane and poses at the top of the enterance ramp.  
  
"The following match is schulded for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds. The World Wrestling Federation European and Intercontinental Champion. The Hurricane." says Lillian Garcia.  
  
The Hurricane gets into the ring and poses, as Buff Bagwell's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Buff Bagwell quickly runs the ramp and slides into the ring. Hurricane starts hitting Bagwell with right hands. Hurricane then throws Bagwell off of the ropes and then hits Bagwell with a clothesline. Hurricane then gets Bagwell up and hit's a suplex on him. Hurricane then goes for a cover, but Bagwell kicks out. Hurricane then gets Bagwell up, and throws him off the ropes. Bagwell ducks the clothesline and stops and hit's a Standing Dropkick on Hurricane. Bagwell then gets Hurricane up and hit's a Belly to Belly Overhead Suplex. Bagwell then goes over by Hurricane and applies an Arm Bar Submission on him. Hurricane then got to the bottom rope, and the referee yells at Bagwell to break the hold. Bagwell then gets up and lands a few kicks into Hurricane's chest. Bagwell gets Hurricane up, and Hurricane lands a kick to Bagwell's gut, and then hit's a few punches at his chest. Hurricane then throws Bagwell off the ropes and hit's a Back Body Drop on Bagwell. Hurricane goes to the top rope, and Bagwell gets up, and Hurricane hit's a Missile Drop Kick off the top rope. Hurricane then goes for a cover, but Bagwell kicks out. Hurricane gets Bagwell up, and lands a kick to the gut. Hurricane sets him up for the Eye of the Hurricane but Bagwell countesr, and hits an elbow to the back of Hurricane. Bagwell climbs to the top rope and hit's a Blockbuster on Hurricane. Bagwell covers Hurricane and gets a three count. Bagwell then raises his arms up in the air.  
  
"The winner, and new World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Buff Bagwell." says Lillian Garcia as the referee in the ring hands Bagwell the European Championship Belt. Then, out of the crowd comes Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Kane, The Big Show, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. All five of them climb in the ring, and start beating on Bagwell. First, Austin hit's a Stone Cold Steve Austin on Bagwell. Then, Matt Hardy lifts Bagwell up, and lands a kick to the gut, and hit's a Twist of Fate on Bagwell. Jeff Hardy is already on the top rope as he hit's the Swanton Bomb on Bagwell. Then, Big Show lifts Bagwell up by the neck and Chokeslams him. Finally, Kane lifts Bagwell up, and sets him up for the Tombstone as he signals for it. Then, he hit's the Tombstone on Bagwell. All six men lifts their hands in the air as the stand over the fallen Buff Bagwell.  
  
JR says, " Well, it seems that Bagwell, a member of The Allience of WCW, is just the first victim of the many along the path for 'The Justice League'. Well, we will see you all later for SmackDown."  
  
RAW goes off the air as Austin is toasting a beer with the rest of the members of "The Justice League". 


	2. SmackDown before Venegance 2001

Chapter 2  
  
The theme music to SmackDown comes to a close, and the explosions come off the fist crashing through the SmackDown set as the explosions on the set itself happen. As the explosions stop, the fans in the Staples Arena in Los Angeles, California come alive with cheers.  
  
"With just three days away from Venegance everybody. The World Wrestling Federation welcomes you to SmackDown from the Staples Arena in Los Angeles, California. Hello, I am Michael Cole alongside with me is Jerry "The King" Lawler."  
  
"Yes Michael, thank you very much. And we have such an exciting night about to take place."  
  
"Your are right King. A big Six Man Tag Team Match has been signed tonight for SmackDown. It will be three members of the newly formed "Justice League", Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Hurricane, and Jeff Hardy. To take on Christian, the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Champion Steven Richards, and the newly crowned European Champion, Buff Bagwell." says Michael Cole.  
  
"Aye, but we are about ready to get on with our first match of the night."  
  
"Well, well it's The Big Show" blasts through the PA System as The Big Show's pyrotechnics go off and his theme hit's the Titantron and PA System. After the explosions go off, out walks The Big Show. He is holding his Tag Team Title belt up on his shoulder.  
  
"The following match is a Fatal Four Way Match schulded for one fall. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 500 pounds. He is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Big Show." says Howard Finkle from inside the ring.  
  
Big Show climbs into the ring, and does his taunts. As he finishes, Lance Storm's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Lance Storm walks down the ramp as the crowd boos him, and holds up signs like "Storm Sucks" and "Go back to Canada, Storm".  
  
Howard Finkle then announces, "Making his way to the ring weighing in at 256 pounds, Lance Storm."  
  
Lance Storm climbs into the ring, and as he starts to do his taunts, The Hardy Boyz Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out comes the "Twister of Fate" Matt Hardy. He comes down the ramp with girls screaming like groupies at a Backstreet Boys's concert, and holding up signs like "I love Matt Hardy" and many other things.  
  
"Making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 221 pounds. Matt Hardy." says Howard Finkle as Matt Hardy climbs into the ring and starts to do his in ring taunts. Just then, Justin Credible's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out from the backstage area walks out Justin Credible.  
  
"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 218 pounds. Justin Credible." says Howard Finkle as he gets out of the ring.  
  
Justin Credible gets in the ring and Matt, Storm, and Credible all run up and attack Big Show as the referee calls for the bell and the match is officially underway. Big Show starts getting hammered by all three superstars. Credible and Storm both run back to the ropes and come off, and do a double clothesline which knocks Big Show out of the ring. Matt is on the top rope, and hit's a Flying Double Clothesline on both Storm and Credible. Matt then grabs and picks up Credible. He starts hammering, and throws him into the ropes. He hit's a Back Body Drop, and then immediately picks up Storm. He throws Storm into the ropes, and as he comes back, he drops Storm with a Drop Toe Hold which knocks Storm down onto Credible. Matt then goes and makes a cover on Credible, but he kicks out after a two count. Matt then picks up Credible and nails him with a few punches. He then goes to try a suplex, but it is blocked. He tries once again, but it is blocked again. Matt lands a punch to the gut of Credible and finally hit's a suplex on him. Storm then gets up and starts nailing Matt with right hands. Big Show finally gets back in the ring as Credible and Storm double team Matt. They get him against the ropes, and knock Matt out with a double clothesline. As the two of them turn around. Big Show grabs both Storm and Credible by the neck. He lifts them both up and hit's a Double Chokeslam. Matt is up, and climbs up to the top rope. As Big Show gets up, Matt hits Big Show with a Missile Drop Kick. Matt then picks up Big Show and calls for the Twist of Fate. He nails Big Show with the Twist of Fate, and goes for the cover, but Storm gets up, and breaks up the count. As Matt gets up, Credible gets up, and nails Matt with a Superkick. Storm is waiting behind Credible and as Credible turns around, Storm lands Credible with a Superkick of his own. Storm then grabs Credible and gets him into the Maple Leaf. Credible tries to hold on, but he has no choice and he taps out and the referee calls for the bell.  
  
"The winner of this bout, Lance Storm." announces Howard Finkle by the bell keeper.  
  
Lance Storm climbs out of the ring, and walks up the ramp. He stops up at the top of the ramp and poses. He walks behind the curtain.  
  
"Well, Lance Storm picks up the victory here in this Fatal Four Way Match." says Michael Cole.  
  
"Yes Michael, and that Four Corners Elimination Tag Team Match at Venegance is looking incredible. In the Fatal Four Way Matches, each Jeff Hardy and Lance Storm have picked up victories. Does that mean that their teams will have the advantage in the match at Venegance, we will have to wait and see." says King.  
  
The camera view switches from the Announcer's Table to a Locker Room backstage. Inside the Locker Room, The Hurricane is sitting in a chair with a green box in his lap with a silver bow on it. Just then, Jeff Hardy walks in the room.  
  
"Hey there Hurricane, what did you call me in here for?" asks Jeff.  
  
"Well Swanton Boy, the time has come. You will finally team up with the founder of "The Justice League". You will team up with The Hurricane and The Intoxicated Texan to take on the evil team of Christian, Steven Richards, and Buff Bagwell." replies Hurricane.  
  
"So, what is the box for?"  
  
"Well, you will just have to wait and see."  
  
Just then, Stone Cold Steve Austin comes in the Locker Room and asks, "Okay Hurricane, I am here, what did you want to talk about. Oh, hey there Jeff. You ready for that Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title at Venegance. Once I win the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship at Venegance. All three of us will have gold. Also, after Venegance, hopefully Kane and Big Show will keep their Tag Team Titles, and all we will need is for Matt to win the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Title, and every one of us will have gold."  
  
"Actually, Intoxicated Texan, this box is for you."  
  
The Hurricane hands Austin the box, and Austin opens the box up. Austin eyes light up as he sees the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Title inside.  
  
"Does this mean, what I think that it means." Austin asks.  
  
"No Intoxicated Texan, I am not quitting the World Wrestling Federation." Hurricane replies.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"No Intoxicated Texan, I decided, that out of all of us, you were the one who deserved my title the most. Since, I have a great chance to win the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship at Venegence." Hurricane says.  
  
"Thank you very much Hurricane. And after tonight, no one will forget the name of 'The Justice League'." Austin replies.  
  
The camera view switches back from the Locker Room area to back at the Announcer's Table with Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
Cole says, "Does this mean, what I think that it means?"  
  
"Yes, I think that The Hurricane has given his World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Title over to Stone Cold Steve Austin." King replies.  
  
"Well, we are just about ready for tonight's main event. Jeff Hardy, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Hurricane team together to take on Christian, Steven Richards, and Buff Bagwell." Michael Cole says.  
  
"Yes, and all six of these men are involved some way at Venegance. Christian will put his Cruiserweight Title on the line in a Ladder Match against Jeff Hardy. Also, Buff Bagwell, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Hurricane, and Steven Richards will be in a Fatal Four Way for the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Title." says King.  
  
The familiar sound of glass breaking hit's the PA System, and Stone Cold Steve Austin's Theme hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out walks the familiar Stone Cold Steve Austin with a cape draped behind him that has "IT" on it for The Intoxicated Texan.  
  
"The following contest is a Six Man Tag Team Match schuelded for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds. The World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin." says Howard Finkle from inside the ring.  
  
Stone Cold reaches inside the ring, and goes up on the turnbuckle. He holds up the WWF Intercontinental Title up and gives his usual taunts. He goes around to all the turnbuckles and does that. As he finishes doing his taunts on the last turnbuckle. "Stand back, there is a Hurricane coming through" hit's the PA System as The Hurricane's Theme hit's the Titantron and PA System. From the darkness at the top of the stage walks The Hurricane with his cape on. He does his little pose and walks down the ramp.  
  
"His tag team partner. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 224 pounds. The Hurricane." Howard Finkle says.  
  
The Hurricane climbs in the ring, and immediately The Hardy Boyz Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out walks the familiar purple haired Cruiserweight in the WWF, Jeff Hardy. The difference is that he has a purple cape on his back and in green writing he has "Swanton Boy" on the cape. He does his little taunts at the top of the ramp, and walks down.  
  
Howard Finkle then says from inside the ring, "His tag team partner. Making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds. Jeff Hardy."  
  
Jeff climbs in the ring and does his taunts as Christian's Theme Music and out walks from the shower of sparks, Christian. He walks down the ramp pointing to the Cruiserweight Title around his waist.  
  
"Now the opposition. Making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 217 pounds. The World Wrestling Federation Cruiserweight Champion, Christian." Howard Finkle says in the ring.  
  
As Christian gets in the ring, immediately Buff Bagwell's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System. Out walks Buff Bagwell with the European Championship on his shoulder.  
  
"His tag team partner. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 253 pounds. The World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Buff Bagwell." Howard Finkle says in the ring.  
  
Buff climbs in the ring, and does his taunts on the turnbuckles. Then, Steven Richards's Music hit's the Titantron and PA System as out walks the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Champion. Steven Richards walks down the ramp with fans booing him and starting up a "Steven, sucks!" chant.  
  
"His tag team partner. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 248 pounds. The World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Champion. Steven Richards." says Howard Finkle as he gets out of the ring.  
  
Once inside the ring, Austin, Hurricane, and Jeff all run at Steven, Buff, and Christian. The referee calls for the bell as the match is officially underway. The match starts out with all six men beating on each other. Jeff and Christian are exchanging right hands near the ropes as Buff comes over and knocks both men out with a double clothesline. Hurricane then comes over and lands several kicks to the gut. Austin and Steven are forced out of the ring to wait by the corner for the tag. Hurricane then lands a suplex on Buff. Hurricane lands a few kicks to Buff as he drags him by over his corner. Hurricane then tags in Jeff as the double team starts. Jeff and Hurricane then land a double suplex which Jeff immediately makes the cover. Jeff only gets a two count, and immediately goes to the top rope. Buff struggles to get up, and once he does get up, he is knocked down by a Missile Drop Kick by Jeff from the top rope. Jeff goes for the cover, but Christian breaks it up. The referee tries to get Christian out, and as that happens. Austin comes in without a tag and lands a kick to the gut of Buff and hit's a Stone Cold Stunner on Buff. Jeff goes for the cover as Austin gets out of the ring. Jeff yells at the referee to get over there and count, and as he does, he only gets a two count out of the Stunner. Jeff then pulls Buff up, and drags him over to his corner where he tags in Austin. Austin starts immediately nailing Buff with right hands. Buff is then thrown into the ropes. As Buff comes back, he knocked down with the Lou Mensz Press as Austin lands the right hands in. He then goes off the ropes, and lands a knee and elbow combo to the head of Buff. Austin goes for the cover, but Steven comes in and breaks up the count. Austin then gets up, and knocks Steven out with several right hands. As Austin turns around, he is hit with a straight martial arts kick to the jaw. Buff can't make a cover, and both men are down as the referee starts to count. Both sides start to cheer on their competitor. Buff first reaches to his corner and tags in Christian. Austin reaches his corner just a second later and tags in to Jeff. Jeff knocks down Christian with a right hand, and then knocks Buff down with a clothesline. Steven gets in the ring, and Hardy grabs him, and lands a double leg drop to the groin. As Hardy gets up, Christian tries to turn him into The Unprettier. He hit's the move on Jeff and then Hurricane gets up on the top turnbuckle. As Christian gets up, Hurricane knocks down Christian with a Flying Cross Body. Buff then grabs and nails an elbow to the back of Hurricane. Buff then goes to the top rope, and nails Hurricane with the Blockbuster. Austin then gets in the ring, and as Buff gets up, he is kicked in the gut and given another Stone Cold Stunner. Steven finally gets back in the ring, but is kicked in the gut and given a Stone Cold Stunner. Jeff then gets on the top rope, and does his taunts as the girls in the crowd start to cheer. Jeff then fliesd through the air and nails Steven with the Swanton Bomb. Jeff makes the cover and the referee gets a three count and calls for the bell.  
  
"The winners of this contest. The Hurricane, Jeff Hardy, and Stone Cold Steve Austin." says Howard Finkle outside by the bell stand.  
  
Austin then calls for a beer for member of "The Justice League". The three of them toast beers together over the fallen bodies of Steven Richards, Christian, and Buff Bagwell, as SmackDown goes off the air. 


End file.
